


Reunion

by mynamedoesntmatter



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen, Yuri and the Bear (Spoilers), after tonight's episode I had to write this because i'm emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamedoesntmatter/pseuds/mynamedoesntmatter
Summary: Neither of them expected to see the other again yet here they were.
“Yuri cannot believe this. Yuri thought you would be dead.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up right after watching the episode so sorry for any glaring errors. Hopefully all the characters are pretty in character. Also I thought it was cute that Yuri called him Ice Rat in the beginning of the episode and I just feel like that's the kind of nickname that sticks so I went ahead and used it.
> 
> I just really love this show and needed some closure after this episode.

The only thing Grizz knew at this point was that it was cold. Chloe was in front of him talking animatedly to the three bears about all the cool sights the little Russian town had to offer. She was currently living here as part of an exchange program with her college and although she only had about a week left, the bears had wanted to visit her anyways. Chloe’s parents had set the whole thing up of course, it’s not like the bears had very much money to spare and their reputation with airlines was a mixed bag. So of course they were excited, but two of them were also very cold.

“H-hey C-Chloe” Grizz managed to cut into her rant about the history of a little worn down statue, “I d-don’t want to interrupt, b-but I’m freezing my tail off out here!”

“Oh, you guys aren’t really wearing proper clothes are you?” She realized and looked around for a moment before pointing towards a small little store with some parkas in the window, “Let’s check in here, you might be able to find something warmer,” She lead the way with Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear in tow. They entered the store and Grizz and Panda wandered about trying to find something that would fit them and was still stylish leaving Ice Bear and Chloe to hang around near the front of the store.

“You seem to like it here,” Chloe spoke to Ice Bear, who blinked at her in conformation that yes he did like it.

Ice Bear’s eyes were drawn to a warm red coat and he wondered if one of his brothers would like it when his eyes drifted up and he froze.

“That’s a nice one, I bet Grizz would like it,” Chloe started talking to create conversation, but then stopped when she got no response, “What- what is it?” She tried to follow his line of site, but there wasn’t anything that interesting going on outside the window, just a large man with a graying beard. Ice Bear let his grip on the red coat slacken and it slipped out of his paw. The man outside rounded the corner and Ice Bear bolted for the door.

“Hey wait!” Chloe shouted and hurried to follow him, and by the sound of crunching snow behind her Grizz and Panda were hot on her trail.

“What’s going on?” Panda called to Chloe as they rounded the corner only a few paces behind their brother.

“I don’t know, a man went this way and then he just kinda ran after him,” She told them. They probably would have answered her if the three of them hadn’t slammed into Ice Bear who was standing frozen just 3 feet away from the man who was turning around.

“Yuri wants to know why you are following,” The man spoke dangerously, his hand seemed to be ready to grab the axe hanging off his belt at any time, but as Chloe, Grizz and Panda took a step backwards, Ice Bear took a step forwards. No words were spoken for a few seconds before Ice Bear slowly pulled out an axe from the backpack he’d been carrying. The man tensed hand curling around his own weapon, but Ice Bear held his out so that the handle could be properly seen and the tension drained from the man.

“Yuri cannot believe his eyes,” He whispered just loud enough for them to hear, “you are Ice Rat?” Ice Bear let the axe drop and took another hesitant step forward.

“Ice Bear is Ice Rat,” Ice Bear spoke softly, letting his voice be carried over by the wind.

“Yuri cannot believe this,” The man, Yuri, took a step forward to inspect him, “Yuri thought you would be dead.”

“Ice Bear is not dead,” Ice Bear confirmed with a small smile.

“Hey, bro?” Grizz decided to push his way into the conversation, “Who’s this guy?”

“Who are you?” Yuri asked, a little on edge again.

“I’m his brother, Grizz, this is our other bro, Panda, and our friend Chloe,” Grizz answered pointing at everyone, “Who are you and how do you know my brother?”

“Yuri is Yuri. Years ago Yuri found very small ice rat in tent. Yuri let Ice Rat stay as long as Ice Rat did chores.”

“What he made you do chores and you stayed anyways?” Panda asked his brother, “Why would you do that?” It was quiet for a few seconds before Ice Bear spoke again.

“Ice Bear was alone,” The silence stretched on past Ice Bears statement before Yuri waved a hand.

“It is cold. Yuri will go back to the tent now,” Yuri turned away leaving the four of them staring after him for a moment.

“Wait,” Ice Bear’s voice carried over to his old companion who looked back.

“You may come if you wish,” He invited them before turning and continuing his path. Ice Bear followed immediately and Grizz and Panda followed behind. Chloe tugged on Grizz’s paw though, making him stop and look down.

“I’m not sure we should go,” Chloe looked worried, “There’s supposed to be a bad storm today, what if we get stranded.” Grizz hesitated before looking back towards his brothers.

“Sorry Chloe, it’s just, we don’t know much about where our little bro came from, but he’s always been there for us. I’ve got to trust him,” Grizz nodded to himself, “Maybe you should stay here though, I don’t want you to get hurt, we’ll call you when we get back in town okay?”

“Yeah okay,” Chloe frowned.

“I promise we’ll be back and you can continue your tour, it’s just, I’ve got to do this- We’ve got to do this,” Grizz nodded to himself, “You’ll be okay getting back by yourself right?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine; I’ll be waiting for your call okay?” She smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.

“Yeah we’ll call you,” He shouted back at her, already racing after the others.

\--------

It was surprisingly warm inside the tent, despite it being in the middle of nowhere. Which was good considering Grizz and Panda still weren’t wearing anything particularly warm enough.

Grizz and Panda sat themselves in front of the stove, but Ice Bear stood near the entrance waiting for instructions.

“Bring Yuri tea,” Yuri instructed once he noticed Ice Bear’s waiting gaze. Unlike when he was young though, he went ahead and started making it himself. Pouring Yuri a cup and, after a gesture, also pouring one for his brothers and himself, he handed them out and sat down.

“Did you live here?” Grizz turned to ask his brother who gave him a nod before returning his gaze on his companion.

“Wait,” Panda spoke up after a sip of tea, “If you lived here then how come we found you?”

“Ice Bear floated away. Hunters.” Ice Bear tried to explain.

“Hunters?” Grizz wondered aloud.

“Hunters chased Yuri and Ice Rat,” Yuri explained, “Yuri had to float Ice Rat away,”

“What? That’s so sad,” Grizz spoke quietly into his tea.

“Ice Bear found shore and brothers,” Ice Bear continued his side of the story.

“Yuri came back to tent,” The two stared at each other before Yuri sighed, “Big storm is coming, Ice Rat and friends should leave.”

“Aw, but we just got here,” Grizz whined.

“No,” Ice Bear held his place firmly.

“Storm may keep you stuck here. It is best you leave,” Yuri instructed him waving towards the door. Grizz and Panda stood up and headed towards the door, but Ice Bear stayed where he was, “What are you waiting for?” Yuri asked after silence filled the room.

“Ice Bear is sorry,” Ice Bear said bowing his head.

“What?” Yuri looked towards him quizzically and Ice Bear pointed towards the ornate chest in the corner of the tent. Yuri followed his gesture and let out a long sigh, “What’s done is done.”

“No, Ice Bear is sorry,” He repeated, trying to get his meaning across. Yuri gazed down at him for a moment before walking over to the trunk and opening it. He pulled out an object and handed it to Ice Bear. Ice Bear inspected the object, realizing quickly that it was the wooden horse he’d crafted for the man himself, he never would have thought he’d have kept it. Ice Bear gazed at it again before handing it back and pulling out the axe again. He tried handing it back to Yuri too.

“No, no. You keep,” Yuri told him. Ice Bear persisted though, “I will keep this,” he gestured towards the horse, “You can keep that in return,” Ice Bear thought for a moment before slowly bringing the axe close to him like a hug.

“Hey bro?” Grizz cut in, he was nervously staring outside, “It’s starting to look pretty bad out there,” Ice Bear nodded once in understanding and gazed once more at the man he’d thought he’d never see again.

The two stared at each other until Panda had an idea.

“Mister, do you have a phone?” Panda asked holding up his own, “You can have our number,” Yuri shook his head though.

“This is bad place for phone,” He gestured around and Panda realized it was pretty obvious.

“Oh, well how about an address? We can give you ours, then you guys can write each other!” Panda smiled and Ice Bear looked intrigued by the idea. Yuri handed him a pen and a book he had lying around.

“I will get address and mail you,” He told him as Ice Bear scratched out their address, careful not to miswrite, “Now you must leave,” He shooed him towards the door. Ice bear was about to follow his brothers out when he ran back and gave the man a hug, which to his surprise was returned before he turned and darted out of the tent and back into town.

\------

Many weeks later, he received a letter amongst Panda’s cell phone bills and Grizz’s magazines with a return address that meant it could only be from one person. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this was fun to write and I feel much better about the ending of this episode, I really hope they have a reunion in the show that blows this story out of the water because I need that in my life, tbh.


End file.
